Star Trek Jarvik Station:Staffing
by hadleygirl
Summary: More members of the Senior staff are added but not without question or complication.
1. Chapter 1

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREAU  
JARVIK STATION

IT'S NOW BEEN FIVE FULL WEEKS IN COMMAND OF JARVIK STATION. I HAVE A FIRST OFFICER, A SECURITY OFFICER AND A CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER. WE STIL HAVE SEVERAL KEY POSITIONS TO BE FILLED. I'VE ASKED DR. DAVIES AND COMMANDER LONG TO MEET WITH ME THIS MORNING SO THAT WE CAN BRAINSTORM AND GET A GOOD HANDLE ON WHAT OUR NEXT MOVE SHOULD BE. I'VE ALSO INVITED ENSIGN ZOLA AND A NEW MEMBER OF OUR STAFF, ENSIGN KEEGE, TO JOIN US AS WELL.

Jake and Drew sat in the two wing chairs across from Andy's desk. Ensign Zo and the new assistant for Dr. Davies, Ensign Keege, were seated to the Captain's right, fastidiously taking notes as the senior staff spoke.

"I still can't believe I have an assistant," Drew spoke to Andy, smiling at the young ensign.

"Well, the powers that be at Starfleet agreed that the demands of your position were going to be almost as significant as mine. If I merit an attaché', you should, as well."

"Believe me, I'm thrilled. And, just so you know, the ensign has been wonderful to work with."

The young ensign from Wadi, a small planet not far from Deep Space Nine, beamed under the praise of her superior officer. Ensign Keege had been out of the Academy for two years, assigned to a menial support position at Fleet headquarters. When the opening appeared for an assistant at Jarvik Station, Keege jumped at the chance. She was bright, quick to catch on, eager to please, but her most charming (or annoying) trait, depending upon the circumstances was her garrulous nature. She loved to talk. And when she got excited, she would sometimes forget protocol and plow straight ahead on whatever point or subject she needed to express.

"Thank you, Doctor." Was her simple reply.

"So, Drew, where are we on filling your two remaining positions?" The captain asked, getting to the business at hand.

"Well, first, let's begin with Dr. Lor. His transport is due at 10am. His quarters and staff office are complete so as soon as he arrives, we'll get him situated and tour the facility. I'll arrange for your appointment and physical for 11 tomorrow. Acceptable?"

Andy nodded and glanced at Zo who made the notations to the Captain's schedule.

Drew continued, "As far as the two remaining positions, I have the medical school dean arriving this afternoon. You and I will need to discuss that further but I believe we need to do it privately."

Andy quirked a questioning brow to Drew and then to Jake. She knew the Security Officer would have had to perform a formal background check if the position were to be filled. Jake smiled briefly and suddenly became very interested in the information on his PADD, refusing to give away Drew's secret.

"Very well, gentlemen, I see how this is going to work." She voiced her disapproval but let Drew continue.

"As for the Chief Research Officer, I want this man."

He handed Andy a separate information PADD that contained all the particulars of Drew's preference. Andy smiled when she saw the name. "You don't want much, do you?"

Drew laughed, "He would be perfect. And, I believe you're already acquainted with both he and his mother."

Andy looked across at her first officer, "Dr. Veersa of Vulcan is a friend as is his mother, the Ambassador, but I'm not prepared to use that as influence to get him here."

"But, Captain, if you could just get them here, I believe I could convince Veer he's the man for the job."

"I'll think about it, Doctor, but I would suggest you have a couple of other candidates ready. Veer is a respected scientist and I feel quite sure his mother, Ambassador T'sao will expect him to stay on Vulcan in their Science Academy. His father is one of the main researchers there. I feel like they would want to keep that family tradition."

Drew nodded. He knew Andy would help, if she thought she could without creating any type of incident. He'd trust his captain on this one. His bigger fight would come later when he told her who was going to be the new medical school dean.

"Alright, Jake, what about our staffing needs?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the Chief Engineer and I wanna bounce something off the two of you," Jake spoke. "Seeing as how this isn't a starship, what we're really looking for is a Chief Maintenance Officer."

Andy thought about what Jake presented, "Go ahead."

"Well, all he or she's really going to have to do is maintenance on the station. The doctors and researchers will have their own maintenance and repair crews for all of their equipment. You're not going to want some space jockey tinkering with highly sensitive medical equipment."

Drew nodded his agreement, "Very true, but there ought to be a central hub that can route requests and supervise to avoid redundancy."

"I agree. I think we can hold off on this position until we get our doctors and researchers here. A good candidate may present themselves from those ranks. We'll pay special attention for someone who's had Starfleet training and give them priority."

She looked to Drew for agreement. "I think that's a great idea," Andy answered.

"Kee and I will make sure, as we get the manifests of the doctors, researchers and their staffs, to keep an eye out for someone meeting those qualifications. You'll get part of that same information, Jake. You'll have to run security."

Jake nodded his agreement, "Between the three of us, we should be able to find the right person."

"Okay, that's settled. What about a communications officer?"

"Well, again, this person's gonna be more than just a check the mail kind of staffer. They're going to have to be able to coordinate communication among all four of our entities and all personnel." Jake began.

"It would be helpful," Ensign Zo contributed, "if they were well versed in many different languages and dialects."

Andy shook her head, "Of course. We're talking about an intergalactic station here. Just the common communication tools won't be sufficient."

"If I may," Ensign Kee spoke up, "I might have a solution."

"Please," Andy ordered, waving her to continue.

"I was at the Academy with a young lady…She was two years ahead of me and my friends…Well, see, we used to get hazed quite a bit from some of the older cadets and she sort of stepped in and made them quit…Became our protector and bodyguard, you see…So those of us she helped, we all decided we would recommend her or promote her whenever we got the chance…She was really quite intelligent…Did very well at the Academy…She's one of the staff translators at Federation headquarters…I would see her occasionally while I was assigned there."

Andy looked across at Drew and Jake and smiled at the young ensign's speech. Given without a single breath, Andy waited for an opening. "Does this wonderful young lady have a name, Ensign Kee?"

"Oh, yes, Captain, I'm sorry. It's Lieutenant Lessa Couchatta. I believe she's also got some family who was Starfleet. High ranking or ship's captain, something along those lines." The ensign finished.

"Commander?" Andy looked to Jake.

"I'll check out Lt. Couchatta right away. If she's as good as young Kee here says, I'll have her here tomorrow afternoon."

Andy looked at the notes she had made. "Well, people, we know what needs be done. I'd like to have the rest of the senior staff in place no later than the end of next week. We're almost complete with construction and we'll need to get the rest of the rank and file in place over the next month. I don't think we'll get much more time than that from the Federation before they'll expect us to be ready."

The staff present nodded their agreement and understanding. "Very well, then. Get to work people."

And with that, Andy dismissed her meeting. Drew remained behind.

"So, who's the mystery person, Drew?" Andy asked after everyone else had left.

"Pasha Coe." Drew said simply.

Andy glared at her First Officer. Pasha Coe was Mintankan. Similar to Vulcans in their logic and look, they were thought, originally, to be an offshoot. However, early contact revealed that, although logical like Vulcans, they could also possess feeling and emotion. Pasha was one of the Mintankan's success stories. She had gone to the Academy, excelling in her studies. Her aptitude for all things medical and scientific made her a favorite of Andy's father, Dr. Thoreau. However, it was Pasha who first noticed her father's failing health and made it an issue with the Academy. Shortly, after that, he was asked to step down and a recently graduated Pasha Coe was tapped to fill the now vacated position. Mere months after his removal, Dr. Thoreau died. Andy knew, logically, Pasha had nothing to do with Doctor's death but his removal from the beloved Academy teaching staff broke his heart and, in Andy's opinion, hastened his demise.

"I can't…"Andy started and then stopped, searching for the right words. She rose from her seat at the desk and turned, walking toward the bank of windows looking out into the void of space.

Drew watched his commanding officer fight a battle of wills. He knew she had strong emotions about Pasha Coe. That wasn't why he selected her. Pasha was well trained and well respected throughout the galaxy. Her Vulcan-style logic gave her an organizational and analytical edge second to none. Her sense of humor and fairness made her easy to get along with and well liked by her staff. Her security clearance had really been better than Drew's until he was named Andy's First Officer. He waited for his captain to speak.

Refusing to face Drew, Andy asked, "Does she know I'm in command?"

"She does. I couldn't ask her to give up her current position without knowing something like that."

"And she's still willing to come?"

"She is. Pasha knows what we all do; that Jarvik Station is an exciting and unknown new adventure. It has such potential and to be in, from the beginning, it's quite an honor."

Andy still refused to face Drew, listening to his explanation, but continuing to stare out into space. "You're asking a great deal of me, Drew, to accept her, here."

Drew thought before responding, "I'm only asking you to perform your duties, Captain."

Andy turned on Drew, "And how do you see accepting her as my duty, Commander?" Her tone was venomous.

"By putting aside your personal feelings and doing what's best for the success of the station, Captain."

Andy turned her back again to Drew as he continued, "If you were under the misguided impression that this was going to be an easy job then you were mistaken, Captain. If you thought you could make this your own personal world where you filled it with only the type of people you would like and would like to know and work with then, again, Captain, I believe you were mistaken. In my opinion, Captain, it is your job…no, your duty, to make Jarvik Station successful. That means using the right people in the right places, regardless of how you may feel personally. Your personal feelings have no place in your command, Captain. And for that opinion, I make no apology."

Andy let Dr. Davies comments play through her mind. Damn him, she thought, because she knew he was right. Command is not personal; it can't be. The decisions and demands to be made on the people that surrounded her meant that any one of them could give up their life. Even friendships couldn't be placed above responsibility to position.

She turned back to face Drew, totally composed, and returned to her desk. Picking up the PADD with Pasha's information, Andy added the necessary codes to confirm her appointment. "Very well, Doctor." Andy replied, handing it back to Drew, "will there be anything else?"

Drew accepted the PADD and the victory, no matter how bitter it now tasted, "No, Captain, that's all."

Andy nodded without answering. Drew turned to leave but stopped and turned back to the Captain, "Thank you, Andrea." And then he left.

Andy watched the doctor leave her office. Picking up a small glass from her desk, left from her lunch earlier, Andy hurled it at the wall and watched it shatter into many tiny pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

As a rule, Andy didn't drink much. In her Academy days, she had a reputation for being able to drink most guys under the table. In fact, it took a hell of a lot of what passed for liquor to make her dance on the tables. So, when Jake made his way to Andy's Ready Room, he wasn't prepared for what he found. The glass she had thrown after Drew left still lay in shatters on the floor. The captain's desk had at least four empty bottles of, well, Jake didn't know what they were and he wasn't going to attempt to find out. The builders were still making a few last minute alterations to Obs One which would become the captain's quarters. Because of that, Andy still had the small bed in the corner of the room. She had almost made it to said bed before she obviously passed out. Jake shook his head. She was going to be a bear but he was going to have fun.

He walked over to her, making sure she was at least still breathing, and found two more empties under the bed. Jake tried clearing his throat but Andy was still out cold. There was nothing left to do except baptize her. Going to the replicator, he requested a large pitcher of ice water. Once it materialized, he walked back over to Andy and proceeded to empty the contents all over his Captain.

Andrea shot straight up and realized her mistake instantly. Sudden and abrupt movements were not the order of the day. She knew she should move; make some attempt at standing but her body refused to respond. She very carefully looked up to whomever it was that had roused her, praying silently to herself that it wouldn't be Andrew.

Her prayers were answered as she made eye contact, sort of, with Jake. "Rough night?" he asked, offering his hand. Andy responded by taking his hand and easing up slowly from, where, the floor?

"You have no idea," she replied quietly, knowing anything louder would cause more problems.

"Haven't seen you like this in a very long time, Irish." Jake replied.

"That's because it's been a very long time since I was this stupid," Andy answered, already regretting the demons that told her this might help. "Give me a few minutes, will ya?"

Jake nodded and helped Andy toward the door hidden in the wall near the bed. Inside was a small bathroom and changing area. Andy had other clothes, a spare uniform and toiletries that she could access quickly. It took her all of twenty minutes to change, scrub her face and brush her teeth. A shower was a luxury she would indulge in later. While she changed, Jake cleared all the bottles from her desk and threw them away. The broken glass he would see was cleaned up later. Andy exited the changing area and slowly and deliberately made her way to her desk. Jake had a large glass of water waiting for her. She started to nod her thanks and realized, again, that was a sudden and abrupt movement that was ill advised. She dropped in her chair and downed the glass. Jake replaced it with a second which Andy drank, too. When he gave her the third, she spoke, "Enough. I'm not a battleship."

Jake smiled and sat down across from his friend, "I'd ask why you fell off the wagon but I've got a pretty good idea I know why."

"You didn't think you should warn me what he was planning? Especially seeing as how you did her security check."

"Whatever answer I give you is going to be wrong from where you sit but here goes: he asked me to let him be the one to tell you and he gave me a direct order not to tell you when I suggested you might take it better if you had time to think about it."

"Well, you're wrong about one thing. More time would not make me more accepting."

"I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't know you were going to do this," Jake started.

She held up her hand to stop him, "That's enough, Jake. What did you really come here for? And where's Zo?"

"I told her you and I had an appointment this morning early and that I'd wake you. Had a feeling you might not be so pleasant."

Andy smiled, grateful for Jake's forethought. It hadn't been too long ago, she knew, that Jake had also tried to fight his demons with alcohol. Well, it took one to know one. "So, what did you really want?" Andy asked again.

He handed the PADD to Andy for her review. She glanced over it for a few minutes and then handed it back to Jake. Closing her eyes and then covering then and leaning her head into her hand propped on the desk, she replied, "God, Jake, like I can really make any sense of that…Lt. Couchatta?"

Jake smiled at the Captain's discomfort, "Yeah, Lt. Couchatta. She checks out really good, Andy. She'll be here this afternoon."

Andy groaned her approval. Jake continued, "I need to remind you. You've got a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours. Why don't you come to my quarters and shower and sleep until then. I'll run interference."

Andy looked up sleepily at her friend and smiled genuinely, "Thanks, Jake. Can't tell you how much it means to me you're here." She stood and walked around to the Security Officer.

"My pleasure, Captain." And together they walked out to make Jake's plan a reality.

* * *

She was in front of Dr. Lor's quarters fifteen minutes early. The shower and nap had done wonders. Now, instead of a whole drum line, it was only a soloist playing in her head. She smiled ruefully as she rang the buzzer to the Doctor's office/quarters.

Inside, Dr. Lor of Ferenginar was beside himself. He was excited to be here on Jarvik Station. His shock and surprise when Drew Davies notified him of the appointment were almost overwhelming. For Lor, this would be a major highlight in his career. He heard the ringer to his office and went to the door. It opened to reveal his new commanding officer, Captain Andrea Thoreau.

Dr. Davies had shared with Lor that not only would he be the Chief Medical Officer, he would be serving as the Captain's personal physician. Her medical history was quite interesting and he could see why she might need special attention. The task currently at hand though was what had him worried. He was about to conduct her fitness examination. If, for any reason, he was dissatisfied with her medical performance, Lor could have her removed from this post. And, in some instances, removed from duty permanently. Silently, he was praying this would not be the case.

The attractive commanding officer extended her hand in the terran greeting of shaking hands. Dr. Lor returned the greeting, "Welcome, Dr. Lor. I'm Captain Andrea Thoreau. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The doctor stepped aside to let the Captain pass, "The pleasure's all mine, Captain. Come in, please."

Andy could sense the doctor's unease as she passed him into the office. "Is everything acceptable here?" She motioned to the surroundings.

"Oh, yes, Captain. This is wonderful. I'm slightly overwhelmed at how luxurious it is. And, also, while I have the chance, I just want to thank you for allowing me this position. You can't begin to know how exciting this is for me."

Andrea smiled genuinely. As the doctor spoke, he walked around the office nervously, fidgeting and fingering the furniture and knick knacks around him.

"Well," Andrea replied, "Shall we get this done?"

"Of…of course, right this way." As Lor turned, he ran into the instrument table he had set up for the examination. The tray and equipment clattered noisily to the floor. When he turned to pick those up, he knocked over several of the statuettes on his desk. The loud clanging and thumping awoke the drum line that had been on break in Andy's head. She shuttered involuntarily at the pain starting up again.

"Doctor," she reached out and touched his arm.

The nervous Dr. Lor froze at the contact and looked up into the Captain's green (and was that bloodshot?) eyes, "Yes, Captain?"

"It's okay," she spoke calmly, "Whatever you find, you find. Whatever you have to report, you report. I'm confident that you'll be thorough and fair."

The doctor nodded and responded honestly, "I'm just so nervous. This could be your career."

Andy smiled appreciatively. "I think I know what might help." And she reached forward toward the doctor's lobes.

Lor was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected the Captain to be knowledgeable of Ferengi customs and that she would do what she was offering, to massage his lobes to calm him down.

"If you're willing, Captain, I think it could help." He answered gratefully.

"If I'm going to do this, I think you can call me Andy," she replied good naturedly and quickly applied light pressure to the Ferengi's large lobes. The result was immediate and Dr. Lor relaxed. He reached up and grabbed the captain's wrists.

"That's fine. We can get started now," and he conducted the Captain's physical.

An hour later they were back in the Doctor's office, reviewing the results. "I'm happy to say, Captain, you are certified fit and ready for the demands of office. I'm filing my report with Starfleet."

Andy smiled, "Thank you, Doctor. Will there be anything else?"

"No, Captain, and thank you. I look forward to working with you."

Andy smiled and stood, "You're most welcome, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Communications Officer to meet."

And with that Andy left the doctor's office, one more hurdle surpassed in her command of Jarvik Station.


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I doing here?" Lt. Lessa Couchatta asked herself again as her transport docked at Jarvik Station. "I can't do this. I'm not qualified." The litany of reasons continued in her head.

As the transport vessel docked, Lessa gathered her small bag and made her way to the receiving area. She was to meet Commander Long, whoever he was! No one had bothered to give her a description and there were a ton of officers coming and going on the already busy station. Lessa could tell, as they had approached, that construction appeared complete on the outside. She had heard, from a few well placed friends that the interior was a different subject and the station would be lacking. Oh, well, she wasn't planning on this being a permanent assignment, anyway. She was just grateful for the day away from the meaningless tasks in the Federation's linguistics lab.

The young woman who stepped on the platform took Jake's breath. She was tall, close to six foot, with long, straight black hair and brown eyes that appeared to sparkle gold. Her skin was flawless, her coloring honeyed brown. He knew he had to be standing with his mouth open so Jake gave himself a mental shake and called the officer's name.

"Lt. Couchatta?"

Lessa jumped when her name was called. "Commander Long?" she responded.

Jake was six foot, four, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was athletically built, having grown up swimming and hiking. He had a holodeck program that he kept ready that included the ability to white water raft in addition to the swimming and hiking. Jake noted the appreciative stare from the Lieutenant.

"Welcome to Jarvik Station, Lt." Jake turned and motioned for the yeoman who was hovering close by. "Yeoman McCarty, please take Lt. Couchatta's bag to her guest quarters."

"Yes, Commander," she replied.

"Lieutenant, if you'll follow me. We might as well get right down to it." He smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Commander. I agree," Jake liked the lilt to her voice, it was deep and rich. He also laughed slightly to himself thinking that Andy would have to look up to the Lieutenant if she got the position. They boarded the nearest turbo lift and within minutes were in the command center for Security and Communications. Lessa was a bit awestruck by the size.

"Understand, Lieutenant, we will run security from here as well as communications. Your station is here," he motioned toward the center bank of controls. "It's actually pretty simply organized. This station is for the hospital, this station for the school, this station for the research facility and this one for Federation communiqués."

Lessa stepped behind the huge console, following Jake's explanation of the layout. As she looked, she noticed the priority channel from Starfleet was lit. "Excuse me, Commander, but there are messages waiting to be picked up."

What?" Jake flew around the console to look at where the lieutenant was pointing, "Andy will have my head."

The lieutenant took pity on Jake and downloaded the information to a PADD and handed it to him. "It looks like four, Commander, sorry." Lessa replied.

"Four?" Jake all but squeaked.

Lessa nodded, "Yes, sir and one is a couple of days old. You might want to get these to the Captain right away."

"Get me what?" Was the question from the doorway as Captain Thoreau joined the two officers. Lieutenant Couchatta snapped to attention as the senior officer entered the communications area.

"Captain Thoreau, I'm Lt. Lessa Couchatta."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." She smiled easily at Lessa and then turned to Jake. "What should you get me right away?" Andrea repeated.

"These priority messages I missed." He answered sheepishly.

"Priority. Jake!" Andy made a face as she quickly scanned the information.

The Lieutenant responded, "It appears, Captain, you still have a couple of days until the Ambassador's visit."

"Ambassador's visit?" Jake questioned, knowing he was doomed.

Andy thrust the PADD at her Security Officer, "Yes, Commander, the Vulcan Ambassador and her entourage will be here in two days. Would you like to handle that?"

He took the pad and replied, "Yes, Captain, right away." Jake turned back to Lessa, "You'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I have pressing business to attend. I believe the Captain can finish up with you." Lessa smiled and nodded as the Commander slipped by the Captain, making a hasty retreat.

Andy shook her head as she watched him fly by and then turned back to Lessa, "Well, Lt. what do you think?"

"I think, ma'am, it's a little overwhelming." Lessa dropped in the chair behind the communications board. Andy came around and leaned on the station as she spoke casually.

"It certainly can be, Lt. but that's what makes it fun."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified." she replied hesitantly.

"Well, let's not look at qualifications, Lt. Let's look at ideas. How would you set up the chain of command?"

Lessa thought for a few minutes before replying, "I think, Captain, that each medical division should have a communications chief that would answer to your Communications Officer. Those people would be responsible for disseminating the information to the respective parties within their own divisions. Otherwise, you'd be spending all your time just delivering messages."

Andy nodded her approval, "Go on."

"I believe there should be a total of five persons from Starfleet to run the communications station. They would work eight hour rotations. That would mean three people staffing a day and two back ups for time off, illness or other conflicts. The Chief Communications Officer should work the shift from Seven Thirty to Fifteen Thirty. That allows for thirty minute overlap of all shifts. The Communications Chief would be here before most of the standard Starfleet memos are issued and would also be able to deliver the second round of standard communiqués as they go off duty."

"Very good, Lt. Anything else you would suggest?" the Captain encouraged.

Lessa thought for a few more minutes before finally replying, "Not at this time, ma'am. I think it would take working the shift and seeing what issues present themselves to know what else would be needed."

"Alright, then," Andy stood up, "Can you begin your first shift in the morning and also start looking for additional staff right away?"

Lessa stood from her position behind the Communications grid, "Captain, I'm sorry. Are you offering me the position?"

Andy smiled, "Lieutenant, you already had the position. Your answers just reinforced my decision."

"But, Captain, I'm not sure I'm right for this."

"Well, Lieutenant, I believe you are right for this but if you're not ready, I understand. I have to have people ready to step up and accept the challenge. I won't put you in a position you don't think you can handle."

Lessa chose her words carefully before responding, "Captain, I want this job. I wanted it the minute Commander Long contacted me but I'm not sure I'm experienced enough."

Andy smiled, "Lieutenant, I know I'm not experienced enough. However, I know, sometimes, you have superiors that let you learn on the job. Between you and Jake, you can run this area. What you don't know, Jake will. And if he doesn't, he's got enough contacts to find the right answers."

Lessa started to speak but Andy stopped her, "Lessa, I want you for my Communications Chief but only if you want it. I won't force you but I know you're the right person. Take the evening and think about it. Let me know first thing in the morning."

Lt. Couchatta nodded and the Captain turned to leave. "Ma'am, wait!"

Lessa came running from behind the station to catch the Captain before she exited the area, "I'd like the position, ma'am. Right now. I can start right now."

Andy smiled at her enthusiasm, "Morning is soon enough, Lessa. By the way, it immediately confers upon you the rank of Lt. Commander. Hope you don't mind."

"Lt. Commander, are you sure?" Lessa was in awe.

"I'm sure." Andy nodded and smiled, "Welcome aboard, Commander. Glad to have you." And with that Andy left.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's doorbell rang. He normally did not have visitors to his quarters so he was surprised to open the door and find Drew standing there. "May I come in?" he asked formally.

"Sure," Jake replied and stepped aside to admit the First Officer. As the door closed behind him, Jake turned and waved toward a chair, "Have a seat."

"Look, Jake, I'll get right to the point. I need your help." Drew rushed.

Jake eased himself into a chair across from Jake and smiled slowly, "You need MY help?" he responded, "To do what?"

"To get Andy and Pasha together, in the same room."

Jake looked askance, "You don't want much, do you?"

Drew stood up and began pacing the Security Officer's quarters, "Like it or not, Andy has to do her job and accept Pasha as the dean. The decision has been made and, by virtue of the position, it puts Pasha on Andy's senior staff."

Jake let drew pace and talk, "She's got to realize she can't hold a grudge at this stage in her career."

"What makes you think Andy won't just work it out with Pasha on her own?" Jake interjected.

"Our Andy? Come on, Jake, you know her as well or better than anybody. How often does she give up on a grudge?"

Jake smiled. Drew was right, the old Andy would have gone to her grave with a good grudge. It was her make up. However, since becoming a Senior Officer, Jake knew Andy had matured. The ways she clung to only a few years ago had, for the most part, been replaced with the calm and level-headedness required of most commanding officers. Jake was sure that's why Andrea was now running this station.

"I think you underestimate her, Drew. She really has changed."

"Has she?" Drew accused. "Heard you had quite a clean up job the other morning." He responded slyly.

Jake looked hard at Drew, "We all have a weak moment, Commander."

"Not weak, Jake, stubborn and you know it."

Jake wanted to say something but he knew Drew had him dead to rights on Andy's drunken night in her quarters. How Drew knew Jake would eventually find out, right now, he had to help his commanding officer and keep Drew from getting into trouble he would have an even harder time getting out of.

"Alright, Drew. What do you want?" Jake asked, resignation in his voice.

"I have an idea."

* * *

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREAU  
JARVIK STATION

I BELIEVE OUR STAFF IS NOW COMING TOGETHER. WITH THE APPOINTMENT OF THE NEW COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER AND DREW'S DECISION REGARDING THE DEAN, WE HAVE ONLY TWO SENIOR STAFF POSITIONS LEFT: CHIEF OF RESEARCH AND ENGINEERING CHIEF.

I STILL HAVE NOT RESIGNED MYSELF TO ACCEPTING PASHA COE AS AMEMBER OF THIS STAFF. SHE ARRIVED LAST NIGHT AND WHILE I KNOW I HAVE NO CHOICE, IT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT WILL COME EASILY TO ME.

AMBASSADOR T'SAO ARRIVES DAY AFTER TOMORROW. JAKE HAS ASSURED ME THAT HER GROUP IS SMALL, ONLY THREE PEOPLE, AND THAT HER VISIT IS NOT CONSIDERED OFFICIAL. I HOPE THE COMMANDER IS CORRECT.

Andy's desk-com buzzed with Zo's voice, "Commander Long here to see you, Captain."

"Send him."

Jake entered Andy's Ready Room and dropped into one of the chairs at her desk. "I have good news for you." He smiled.

"Yes?" Andy said, leaning back in her chair.

"Your quarters are finished."

Andy leaned forward, excited, "Really? Finally?"

Jake smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yes, Captain, really. And I've already taken the liberty of having your things moved from your original room. Is there anything here that needs to go?"

Andy thought for a moment before answering, "No. I'll leave a change of clothes and some personal thing in here for emergencies. Can we go up?"

Jake smiled, "Absolutely. Also, your Staff Meeting room is finished, too. We can see that as well." He and Andy stood up together and left the Ready Room, excitedly telling Zo where they were headed.

The turbo lift quickly deposited them outside Andy's main entrance to her quarters. The rounded area of Observation One had been divided as if a triangle had been laid in the center. From this side of the triangle's apex, the door to Andy's quarters could be accessed. From the other side of the triangle, direct access to the Staff Meeting room was obtainable. Jake opened the door to the Captain's quarters to reveal the main living and sleeping area. Per Andrea's tastes, this area had several large couches and chairs and a table for dining. Andy preferred an antique, S-shaped chaise to sleep on. This was in the far corner of the room, closest to the door that led to her bathing/changing area. Another door opened into a kitchen type area where Andy's replicator was located. The Captain, Jake could tell, was obviously delighted.

She threw her arms around his neck in a big hug, "Jake, you're wonderful!"

He pointed to the wall opposite the main entrance, "The door to the staff briefing room is through there. If you desire, this wall can be removed, and the area can be completely open for entertaining. There's a staff entrance in the briefing room where food and service could be arranged."

Again, Andy smiled broadly, "That's fabulous. Can I see the briefing room?"

Here's where the fun would begin if Drew's plan worked. At the same time Jake showed Andy the briefing room, Drew was to bring Pasha through the other door. Once together, the Commanders would leave the two women together, locking them in for thirty minutes. Long enough, Drew hoped, for Andrea to come to her senses and recognize Pasha's position on the station. Jake opened the door to hear voices just coming in from the other side. He quickly escorted Andy through and punched in the time code.

"My, Drew, this is impressive," came the voice from the other side of the room, "I…" Pasha stopped her speech as she stared across the table at Captain Thoreau. Andy's displeasure was quite visible.

Through clenched teeth, Andy responded, "Dr. Coe, Dr. Davies. How nice we can all be here at the same time." The stress on the words not lost on Jake.

"Isn't it though," was Drew's reply, in his cultured English tone.

"I'm sure we can come back," Dr. Coe tried to ease the tension.

"No, that's fine, Doctor. We'll leave," Andy turned around to see Jake backing out the door.

"Why don't you stay, Captain. Say, thirty minutes? I'll just leave instead." And with that, Jake disappeared through the door. On the other side of the room, before the door could close, Drew responded, "That's a good plan. Thirty minutes. So think I'll go as well."

Pasha's face was stricken. She had been used and, apparently, the Captain had as well. Andy stood staring at the door, attempting to rein in her anger. She turned back to Dr. Coe, "Can you think of anything, right off the top of your head that will make them extremely miserable but not kill them?"

Of all Andrea's possible responses, humor was the one Pasha least expected. She stood, mouth slightly open, thinking about the question she had just been asked. Finally realizing Andy really did expect a response, she laughed. "Not immediately, Captain, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

Andy smiled back and the two women laughed. "How much trouble are they in?" Pasha asked as the humor subsided.

"Tons. They just don't know it." Was Andy's serious response.

"They meant well."

"No, they meant to interfere and take matters into their own hands, Pasha. They didn't trust me to handle the situation. That's a problem."

"I think, really, it's Drew who didn't trust you." Pasha answered logically.

Andy nodded agreement, "But he convinced Jake to go along. That creates issues for me down the road."

"Do I create issues for you, too, Captain?" was Pasha's question.

Andy took a deep breath before replying, "Honestly, Pasha, that depends on you. So long as you realize what the chain of authority and command is, we'll be fine."

"I'll run the school, Andrea, not the station. I don't want that responsibility."

"Then we'll be fine."

"Will we? What about the situation with your father?"

Andy tried not to flinch but she couldn't help it. She had the grace to look slightly embarrassed before responding to Pasha, "I know you didn't kill him, Pasha, but his work was what he was living for."

Pasha nodded, "Yes, Andrea, I've seen it in others since then. When he didn't have teaching to keep him alive, he had no reason to continue to live. For that, I am truly sorry. I only thought…"

"You only thought that being at home would allow him to get care and attention," Andy finished, "But that's not what he wanted. He knew he was dying but he had hoped to do it on his terms. That's not your fault."

Pasha nodded. In her culture, people went home to die; to live out their final days with family around them. Dr. Coe had seen that, in many terran cultures, the males, especially, preferred to work until they dropped dead, hoping to stave off the inevitable. She hadn't known that fact. She did now.

Andy pushed a few more buttons on the central control panel accessing the main override for Jarvik Station. As Captain, she had access to all main systems, including security. Her pass codes superseded Jake's.

"So are we really stuck here for thirty minute?"

As the door slid open, Andy smiled, "No."

Pasha smiled back. "Whether you believe it or not, Captain, I am excited about working here and working with you. This school holds so much potential. And, I hope, you'll consider teaching."

Andy knew that was a compliment coming from Pasha, "Thank you, Pasha. I'll think about it."

"I know you're still considered a Doctor, Andy. You are more than qualified to lecture."

"Again, thank you, Dean Coe. We'll discuss it more later. Right now, I have two commanders to take care of."

"I think I have that idea for you," Pasha stopped Andy once more.

Andy turned back smiling, "Yes?"

Pasha returned the smile, "Syrup of Ipecac should do nicely."

Andy smiled deviously, "I like the way you think. Thanks, Dr. Coe." And the ladies went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy stomped back to her Ready Room. Her two most senior officers had gone too far and she would make them realize it. She punched her com badge, "Lessa?"

From her console in the Communications hub, Lessa replied, "Yes, Captain?"

"Can you locate Dr. Davies and Commander Long for me, please?"

Before she could reply, the two gentlemen in question made their way into the room. Jake motioned for her to reply, "Yes, Captain, I have them."

"Instruct them to be in my quarters at 1800 sharp. If they give you any problems, tell them it's an order." Was the terse reply.

"Yes, Captain, I'll let them know."

"And, Lessa?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"It's nice to have you here." And the signal went dead.

Lessa turned to look at the two officers who looked more like delinquent boys than senior staff, "What have you done?"

Jake smiled sweetly, "Nothing for you to worry about, Commander. You've delivered your message. Oh, by the way, this is Dr. Davies."

"Yes, I gathered that." Was her simple reply. The two men continued to whisper and eventually left the area. Lessa could only shake her head, wondering what they were up to or what they had done that would elicit a command appearance. Best she not know, she figured, and went back to work.

* * *

Eighteen hundred found the two officers waiting outside Andrea's quarters for admittance. She opened the door at their signal and invited them in.

"Gentlemen,"

"Thank you, Captain," Jake spoke as he entered. Drew echoed the Commander as he also stepped through.

"Have a seat, won't you?" Andy indicated the small conversation area where a table with glasses was already set. Jake and Drew exchanged quick glances before walking to the chairs and sitting down. Andy took the seat across. She let them stew in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She directed the question to Drew.

He took a deep breath before plunging in, "I'm sorry, Captain, I shouldn't have interfered. It was all my idea. Commander Long only participated because I ordered him to. I take full responsibility." He replied nobly.

"Is that true, Commander?"

Jake looked at Drew and smiled ruefully, "As much as I would love to hang you out to dry, Doctor, I can't." He turned back to Andy, "I went along with the idea because I didn't trust you to do it on your own. When Drew approached me, I agreed."

Andy sat back and stared at the two men. She had most of the afternoon to consider how she was going to handle this situation. She could yell and scream but that wouldn't do anything but reinforce their negative opinion. She had to make sure these two men understood what her role was and what their roles were.

"Believe it or not, I understand why you did exactly what you did. In getting the two of you to come here, I used coercion and deceit to get what I wanted. But, the two of you have to give me the benefit of the doubt and believe I am not the Andy you remember from the Academy. I was young and willful, and vindictive, focused only on what got me ahead. Please believe me when I say that Andy is long gone. Years of service on starships, with commanding officers who were quick to discipline in order to keep their ships running smoothly and efficiently, have made an impression. I have learned from my mistakes and grown into a person whom I believe is a little more mature than the Andy from the Academy. It must be that way or I will never succeed here on Jarvik."

They listened as she continued, "In the future, you must allow that I know what my duties and responsibilities are. I will work through them and do what is best for Jarvik first, my crew second and me, last. If you don't believe that's the case, then approach me officer to officer. If nothing more, my rank earns me that."

"Yes, Captain," they answered, almost in unison.

"And if the two of you EVER try to manipulate me again, I will have you both locked in the brig for an extremely long time. And you might do well to remember, Commander Long, I have the master security codes. You won't be reprogramming anything unless you rewrite the entire command protocol."

Drew looked slightly pale and Jake visibly flinched at the implication. Again, they answered, almost in unison, "Yes, Captain."

Andy smiled, "Good. Now that that's settled I want to invite the two of you to dine with me."

Jake recovered first, "What?"

"I wanted to share a meal with two of my best friends in my new quarters. Will you join me?"

Drew smiled warmly, "Yes, Captain, I know I would be honored."

"Absolutely, Andy, me, too."

"Great!" Andy stood and went to retrieve the plates in the kitchen area. She made several trips, setting the table for a nice meal. Her last trip back to the kitchen area, she thought twice before finally shaking her head and surreptitiously hiding the bottle of Ipecac in a closet, and, smiling she returned to her guests.


End file.
